


Good Protean (#128 Bug)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [125]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's lawn has little green bugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Protean (#128 Bug)

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for my flist parents. I know I did it, did your kids?

Jonah was toddling bent over his nose close to the grass, following the path of a bug through the lawn. The bug crawled up a fallen lemon, then, with ninja like speed Jonah grabbed the bug and ate it.

“No!” Ian shouted. He scooped up Jonah and stuck his fingers into the small mouth hoping to find the bug.

Jonah giggled.

Ian rushed into the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” Charlie asked quickly.

“He ate a bug!”

“What?”

“Those green bugs in the lawn, he ate one!”

“We have bugs in the lawn?”

“Charlie!”

“Well… We should make him spit it up, right?”

“You’re not supposed to induce vomiting anymore.”

“That’s just for like… chemicals.”

Alan came into the kitchen. “What’s going on?”

“Jonah ate a bug.” Charlie blurted out.

“What kind?”

“The little green ones in the lawn.” Ian provided.

Alan waved a hand dismissively. “Oh Charlie used to eat five of those a week. It’s good protein, won’t hurt him.”

Ian looked at Charlie. “That’s disgusting.”

“Says the man who’s eaten fried grasshoppers.”

“It was a local delicacy and I was supposed to be recurring the indigenous population.

Alan threw up his arms “And we’re in classified territory, yet again.”


End file.
